Lemonade
by whatxthexbonkers
Summary: Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason are at Jason's house playing basketball. They do their routine by talking about random subjects. The topic of their girlfriends pops up. T&G C&T Z&S J


**Lemonade**

One shot- Hope you like it!

Summary: Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason are at Jason's house playing basketball. They do their routine by talking about random subjects. The topic of their girlfriends pops up. They speak of cuteness. :) Inspired by the song "Lemonade" by Passion. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

"Yeah!" Jason cheered as Zeke pumped his fist into the air.

Zeke rebounded the ball and passed it to Chad. There were in the middle of their second basketball game in Jason's backyard. The usual teams, Chad and Troy against Zeke and Jason. Zeke had just made the shot, causing their scores to tie.

"Anyways," Chad continued their new random topic, "I swear it's pink jelly!"

He passed the ball to Troy who added, "Of course! What else would it be? Red jelly?" He laughs with Chad like it was the most ridiculous explanation ever.

Zeke and Jason roll their eyes. "You know for a fact it's red." Zeke said guarding Troy. He passed the ball back to Chad.

**With the girls**

"Do you think they're still at Jason's?" Kelsi asked the girls as they loaded their shopping bags into the trunk of her car.

The girls had just finished shopping and were bored. Once everyone was inside the car, their conversation continued. Gabriella was the first to answer, "I bet they are."

Taylor gasped, "Hey! Why don't we head over there and see what they're up to?"

They girls giggled and agreed and drove to Jason's house. Kelsi called Mrs. Cross and told her not to tell them they were coming. Because the mall was so close, they were at the house in no time. They quietly said hello to Mrs. Cross and walked to the window.

Mrs. Cross laughed at the girls and told them she wouldn't say anything and continued with her house work. She looked at the boys through the window as well and decided to get them some snacks. The girls decided to help her while watching and listening to the boys in the back.

**Back with the boys**

"Red is the most reasonable answer." Jason said as Chad shook his head. He dribbled to half court and stood there staring at the hoop before resuming.

"Dude! If it's not pink jelly, I'll miss this shot." He said before making a perfect shot.

Troy and Chad pounded fists while Troy cheered, "Swish!" They started to dance in a odd manner making the girls stifle their laughter.

Zeke laughed with Jason and rebounded the made shot. "Whatever, next subject!"

Troy hummed a tune as he thought of a subject since it was his turn to decide. "What's your girl like?"

The girls peeked through the window anticipating their answers while helping Mrs. Cross at the same time.

They burst into laughter. "Wow, sweet topic Troy." Jason said while he dribbled. "Well, she's indescribable!" Kelsi smiled at his answered. The rest of the girls silently awed.

Zeke caught the ball, "She's my sunshine in the rain." He smiled at the thought of Sharpay. Sharpay smiled brightly as she heard what he said to his friends and the girls awed once more.

Chad groaned as Jason tackled him, "She's my tylenol when I'm in pain." He stole the ball and exclaimed with a jump, "See?! That's how good she is for me! Just thinking about her makes my game good." Taylor repeated what Sharpay and Kelsi had just done. She then whispered to them, "That's my boyfriend." They giggled quietly with Mrs. Cross behind them listening in on what the boys were saying.

Troy grinned as he received the ball. "Like a tall glass of lemonade when it's burning hot on a summer day... she's exactly what I need." They laughed at Troy's dazed look.

"Dude! Just give me the ball, please," Chad said still laughing at Troy. Gabriella blushed as she saw the way Troy acted when he spoke about her. She smiled to herself as the girls laughed at her as well.

"She's my smile when I'm blue," Jason said sitting down on the grass looking at the sky. Zeke laughed and joined him putting the ball down at his side, "My good night sleep when the day is through." He laid back with his arms behind his neck.

Chad and Troy looked at each other before shrugging. They joined them, too. But Chad decided to sit on the chair. Troy sat on the chair opposite from it.

"She's soothing like the ocean rushing on the sand." Chad smiled as he breathed deeply.

Troy nodded with them, "She's kinda like the feeling after your first kiss, except that everyday she makes me feel like that." Gabriella whispered to them, "I love him." They giggled and quickly silenced as they continued.

They all said in unison, "She's exactly what I need." They laughed stupidly at themselves.

Jason stood up and sat down on another chair leaving Zeke on the grass. "She takes care of me," He said proudly to them.

Chad rocked in the chair as Zeke stood up noticing he was by himself. Chad said as Zeke found a seat, "And she helps me be a better man." Taylor smiled at Chad lovingly even though he couldn't see her.

Troy put his feet up, "She's exactly what I need..." They all went into daydreams.

**With the girls**

"Aw, who knew they talked about us like that?" Taylor said smiling happily at them while stirring.

Sharpay put the plate down and spoke dreamily, "I did..."

They laughed quietly. "Okay girls, thanks for your help. You wanna give this to the guys now?" Mrs. Cross said before collecting everything and putting them in a tray.

Each girl had a tray of their own for their boyfriend. Kelsi was the first to notice, "Hey Gabs," She whispered, "How ironic. Look at your drink you have for Troy!"

They girls all looked at it and laughed loudly, "Wow!"

"Shh!" Sharpay said with a finger in front of her mouth as Mrs. Cross walked outside before them. "You guys hungry?"

The guys jumped startled from her loudness. They all said they were and she laughed at them before leaving.

They exchanged confused looks before sitting up in their chairs. The girls came out with their trays making the guys smile widely.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella greeted them since she was first to come out. They all said hi and Gabriella walked to Troy and kissed him on the cheek. "Here's your _lemonade_," She said with a smile as she said lemonade. Gabriella took a seat next to Troy.

Troy was about to reply before he was interrupted. The guys exchanged looks. Taylor kissed Chad's cheek, "Are you okay? I can get you some tylenol or something if you need it." The guys' eyes became wider as they exchanged another set of looks.

Taylor sat down simultaneously with Kelsi and Sharpay. Zeke took a sip of his drink as Sharpay groomed him. She played with his hair before asking, "Did you have a good night's sleep?" Zeke showed shock in his face as Kelsi spoke up.

"Just tell us what you guys want," She smiled at Jason, "We can get you exactly what you need."

The guys exchanged one last look with each other before shaking their heads. "Nah."

* * *

Hope it was enjoyable:) Review please and thank you!  



End file.
